Love Sword
by CottonCandyStitches
Summary: Rin finds sesshomaru is ignoring her and she fears she has done somthing wrong. what will she do?  sorry this is my first fanfic and aparently i'm not good at summery's .please R


_**Declaimer -I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha,( though I wish I owned Sesshomaru OMG he is smexy) but I do own Kayla so ha**_

_**Please no flames this is my first fanfic so please be gentle , but don't hesitate to tell me what I need to improve on ,BTW sorry if I did the third person wrong . Hope you like it , oh and also dont read in the {} if you like kikyo**_  
_**{Oh ya and I HATE KIKYO I NEED HER TO FREAKING DIE ALREADY ,BUT NO APARENTLY THEY WANTED TO KEEP HER AROUND UNTIL THE FREAKING EIGHTH EPISODE OF THE FINAL SEASON (ANGRY)! But in my story Kikyo committed suicide (finally) because her love Naraku was killed (yay)(bye the way I dont say anything about the kikyo/naraku part which is why i'm tellin you now ,alright I'm done.}**_  
_**'Shippo is 16 in this fanfic' 'Sesshomaru has both of his arms and I'm sorry if he sounds to soft ' Ps . Rin is 13 ,now before you get mad that was a normal marriage age in old Japan P.s.s for the people who don't know what "Orbed" means ,it's that white light that Sesshomaru turns into to travel very quickly.**_  
_**Caution if you haven't watched many episodes or read many manga there is a spoiler .**_

* * *

(sigh) I wish Lord Sesshomaru was here but he will come soon, I know he will...

***************************************FLASHBACK************************************************************************************************************ Lord Sesshomaru was out killing some enemies from the southern lands collecting a blood debt for them killing on his land and master Jaken fell asleep , I however am wide awake, I am trying to think of things I could do to please Lord Sesshomaru because he has done so much for me and these days he is always disappearing ,when I do see him I always see a speck of sadness in his eye's and he ignores me, and I don't know why, he defeated Naraku single handed.

"SNORE" ,I has to say I is doing pretty well keeping focused considering how loud master Jaken's snoring is (I am serous he could wake the dead with that mouth). Anyways I know what I need to do to get My Lord happy again or well at least the way he was , I needed the Tetsaiga and the only way I can do that is to steal it and maybe wall I'm there I can wish on the Shikon Jewel to make me a powerful demon like Lord Sesshomaru or maybe just an immortal so I wont ever have to leave my Lord I know where ever Kagome is she will take the jewel with her.

I get up ,and pack a bag with some bread and berries and leave for the western forest where Inuyasha ,Kagoma go this time of year to visit Shippo and his new mate Kayla the fox demons in that demon slayer village where the demon slayer Sango, Kohaku and that monk Miroku oh ya and that kitten Kirara now that they have fixed up there village (pretend that's where the demon slayer village is).

I'm already walking and have made it about half way, I don't know how much time has passed and I really doesn't care, I Look up and see the village I will have to sneak in, I make my way to the gate and climb over and start looking around for Inuyasha's hut, no one is awake because it is already dark ,I walk around until I find a hut next to a shrine, I slowly peek in and see's Kagoma cuddling Inuyasha and right beside the bed is the Tetsaiga ,So I tiptoe in and slowly pick up the Tetsaiga and sneak out putting it in my bag ,I am really happy the shrine is right next to there hut, it makes it a lot easier for me ,I sneak into the shrine and in the middle of the room is the Shikon Jewel Rin on a podium so I walk over to the jewel and carefully pick it up (for it is very delicate) .

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours," Rin turns around to see Inuyasha, kagome ,kayla, who was asking who i was. "Give us back the jewel and my sword and we will let you go" Inuyasha yelled at me. "NO!" I screamed".  
"Well I tried" Inuyasha said and attacked me (he really didn't try that hard)  
, I grip the jewel ,"Rin wishes for Lord Sesshomaru to have and be able to weald the Tetsaiga". "NO!" Inuyasha screams and stops a few feet in front of me and my bag starts to glow and the Tetsaiga disappears .The monk and the demon slayer came out of no were grabbing me and after that everything went black and i woke in a cage.

********************************************************************END* OF* FLASH******************************************************************

And so I sits here in a cage waiting as a million thoughts go through my mind ' What if Lord Sesshomaru doesn't come' , ' What if he Leaves me here ,' What if he chooses the Tetsaiga instead of Rin'.  
(Rin's mind argument) 'Lord Sesshomaru will leave you here .' no he wont he wont ever leave Rin .'How do you know that, he has the Tetsaiga and he was ignoring you that must mean he doesn't like you any more.' NO Lord Sesshomaru Love's Rin.' Lord Sesshomaru love's no one especially a weak human like you ,and if he does come for you it will be out of pity just like when he revived you ,but he will never give up the Tetsaiga for you'(end of Rin's argument).  
"Your wrong Lord Sesshomaru will always come for Rin" I whispered but not loud enough for anyone to hear except Inuyasha but he's to busy ranting to pay attention to what I'm saying.  
"When's my dam brother coming" Inuyasha said in frustration."He will come when he comes,you just have to be patient,he has to figure it out first." Kagoma answered,  
" Your right and because its my brother it will probably take a while," Inuyasha joked.

" YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT TO LORD SESSHOMARU!" I screamed and blushed at my sudden outburst ,everyone stairs at me.  
"aww ,young love ,that's soo cute," Kagoma swooned ,That made me blush even harder.  
"Ick ,that's disgusting who could love that heartless ice block" Inuyasha pretended to gag.  
kagome glared at him "SIT BOY," (SLAM) Inuyasha went plummeting to the earth and got a face full of dirt.I held back my laugh but the others were on the ground laughing there heads off.

"Little brother it would seem you are outnumbered by one weak human girl ,priestess or not it is a disgrace," Lord Sesshomaru commented in a bored tone ,appearing out of no where.  
"Its not like I have a choice , oh and it took you long enough" Inuyasha commented.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed happily ,grabbing hold of the bars of the cage .He turn his head to me and stared at me with his regular bored expression that bore into my soul and turned back to Inuyasha.  
"I would advise that you hand over my charge half breed".  
"First give me the Tetsaiga ".

I'm scared he wont give up the Tetsaiga for me ,he might kill everyone then get me but I don't think so because I think he likes Kayla (sigh).  
Lord Sesshomaru took the Tetsaiga and through it on the ground in front of Inuyasha and said ,"Take it, This Sesshomaru already has a sword I have no use for another."  
And with that he turned on his heel and started walking towards me ,all the relief I had vanished into thin air ,would he be angry, would I be punished.  
Lord Sesshomaru knelt on one nee and melted the bars with his poison claw ,I stood and climbed out .

Lord Sesshomaru swiftly with one arm picked me up as if I weighed nothing , I let out a small squeak of shock as he did this and held me to his chest and took of to the air ,"Sesshomaru-sama?" ,He looked at me ,"what is it Rin?" ,"Do you like Kayla?" ,"Why would you ask such a slilly quetion?","Because you didn't kill anyone back there and Rin knows you don't like kagome or songo" ,"This Sesshomaru didn't kill anyone because there was no need and no ,Kayla is no interest of mine". He looked back up and I kept quite ,It felt amazing to fly with the only one who really cares about me ,I blush thinking back to what Kagoma said ,do I really love Lord Sesshomaru in that way? I look up at my Lord ,he looked like a god with his hair flowing around us and his face serious and eye's forward ,his marks lining his flawless face , a sharp crescent moon on his forehead and two strips on each cheek bone ,the smell of him was the smell of misty pine and old blood strangely enough I loved his scent , he really is beautiful .

Is this what love feels like ?I used to see him as my father now I don't know ,but I know I have always loved him in some form from the first day I saw him in the forest I loved him It's just grown over the years ,but I know he will never love me in that way, he might care about me..but never love... Tears threaten to spill out my eye's .  
"Rin, why do you cry?" Lord Sesshomaru asks ,Thinking quick I reply "The wind is getting in Rin's eye's" ,I mentally smack myself for using such a dumb excuse. "Don't lie to this Sesshomaru ,your not even facing the wind", Knowing he can read aura's  
I say half the truth ,"Are you angry at Rin?" I ask .I see shock in his eye's "Why would you think that?"  
"Because you always ignore Rin , more than you used to at least and Rin always see's you sad" . Before I could say anything else Lord Sesshomaru orbed us to the ground of a clearing and sat me on a rock and went on one nee so we were almost the same height ,though he was still taller, "Sesshomaru?" I look at him with a question mark stamped across my face (not literally).

What happened next shocked me ,my Lord was ...(Wait for it)...Smiling! It was a gorgeous smile but I was still a little frightened ,for master Jaken told me if Lord Sesshomaru should ever smile it means someone is about to die .  
"Lord Sesshomaru , has someone angered you?" I asked cautiously . This would have made master Jaken crap his pants , Lord Sesshomaru started laughing ,It was so...perfect , beautiful ,wonderful I can't even start to explain it ,It was like honey and chocolate , It made me have butterflies inside of me . Lord Sesshomaru lifted his hand and started stroking my cheek with two of his fingers and looked straight into my eye's which made me blush.  
"It's amazing what only my voice can do to you," He whispered to me leaning in so close I could feel his breath on my face closing my eye's leaning in to him very carefully ,and

"MY LORD? LORD SESSHOMARU?" Master Jaken yelled. We looked in the direction of the voice and saw master Jaken popping out of a bush and turning around reaching into the bush trying to retrieve the staff of two heads clearly not knowing we were here and he had just interrupted the 'almost' best moment of my life.  
"I can't believe my Lord left me again !", " 'Jaken didn't this Sesshomaru tell you to watch Rin' " Jaken said mockingly "well excuse me for sleeping!" "Why did my Lord revive that girl any way ?If he hadn't we wouldn't be wasting time trying to find her all the time.

He turned around and went white as snow when he saw us ,Lord Sesshomaru let his hand drop from my face to his side . "Jaken" ,"Y..Yes my Lord" ."If you value your life leave us and go far away" ." I've never heard so much hate and venom in a voice before even in Lord Sesshomaru and by the look on master Jaken's face I would have to say he hasn't ether ,after he ran for his life (I swear I have never seen anyone run so fast ! well technically waddle...), Lord Sesshomaru looked back at me with some red in his eye's ."My Lord you have red in your eye's" I whisper ,his face softens and his eye's turn back to there original golden color, " Do you fear this Sesshomaru ,Rin?" He asks and looked away from my eye's .I put my hand on his cheek and he looked at me with hidden pain in his eye's ,"Only when you leave Rin," I answered .

any trace of pain that was in his eye's before ,disappeared and was replaced with something pure and beautiful, he cupped my face and gave me a long passionate kiss on the lips quickly getting over my shock I started to kiss back ,I was in pure bliss."Rin...Be... My... Mate..." Lord Sesshomaru whispered between kisses .I stopped and as much as it pained me I pulled away from the kiss looked down and with teary eye's I told him "Rin can't", "Why can't you?" he asked ," Because Rin is human and will die one day long before you do and on top of that Rin will give you half-breed pup's ," "Rin, look at me," I did as I was told and saw him smiling "Rin do you know why I have bin disappearing so much ?" "No" ."It's because this Sesshomaru was convincing my mother to give him something for you," he lifted a silver chain off his neck with a deep blue shard on it ,"Do you remember this, it is a shard of the stone that brought you back to life in hell, it will make you Immortal."

I have never felt more happy in my entire life ,I leapt into Lord Sesshomaru's arms and kissed him ,"I take that as a yes," he smirked ,"Yes, a million times yes, " He put the necklace around my neck and it glowed blue till it melted into my skin making a sizzling noise ,strangely enough it didn't hurt, Lord Sesshomaru put his head to my neck and bit down marking me as his. "Only Mine," he said possessively, I kissed him "always and forever" I responded.

_**the end**_

_**Aren't I evil**_  
_**Soooo , how did you like it?**_  
_**Please review**_


End file.
